


Jelito rozpasane

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki | The Diary of a Young Doctor
Genre: Gen, Humor, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Tekst napisany na "Skumbrie w tomacie" - akcję pisania do polskich fandomów na Forum Mirriel. Prompty z karty bingo: WYBORY - SZALEŃSTWO - ROMANSE





	Jelito rozpasane

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Tak jakoś przypadkiem zahaczyło mi się o political slash przy okazji tego fika :D Ale wiadomości pokazujące siedzących ramię w ramię szanownego pana Dudę oraz szanownego pana Tuska (i ich śmichy-chichy) napatoczyły się w odpowiednim momencie.  
> [Link do wiadomości](http://buzz.gazeta.pl/buzz/56,156947,23973602,z-czego-andrzej-duda-smial-sie-z-donaldem-tuskiem-ludzie-wiedza.html)

Będąc młodą lekarką, która pracując na rubieży i niosąc kaganek oświaty oraz pomoc medyczną ludowi pracującemu miast i wsi, jest świadomą wszelakich problemów, które targają wyżej wspomnianym ludem, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent, który już od progu zdawał się być trawiony przez jakąś wewnętrzną emocję. Lub też jednostkę chorobową, która czekała na zdiagnozowanie.

\- Dzię dobry, panu. W czym mogę pomóc, gdyż widzę, iż jest pan pod niejakiem napięciem psychicznem.

Powitałam pacjenta proaktywnie, mając w pamięci zeszłomiesięczne szkolenia z pablik relejszons dla personelu medycznego, z których dyplom (podpisany przez samego przewodniczącego Powiatowego Kółka Lekarskiego) zawiesiłam z dumą na honorowym miejscu w moim gabinecie (nad autoklawem).

\- Dzię dobry, pani doktór. Jak pani swym profesjonalnym okiem dostrzegła, jestem zaiste pod napięciem psychicznem gdyż czuję, iż me dotychczasowe przekonania polityczne są w niebezpieczeństwie radykalnej zmiany.

\- O - zdziwiłam się z wyrazem uprzejmości na twarzy. - A może zjadł pan coś nieświeżego na obiad i to, tak zwane w żargonie medycznym, jelita swemi ruchami powodują ferment? Czasem objawia się on nietypowo zmianami światopoglądu, a czasem rozdęciem oraz gazami.

\- Pani doktór usiłuje mię pocieszyć, lecz niestety to nie jelita, gdyż przez emocje wywołane mym kryzysem myślowym, niezdolnym jestem do wzięcia czegokolwiek do ust z nerw. Z nerw.

Młoda lekarka na rubieży musi być przygotowana na każdy objaw chorobowy toczący pacjenta, także na ten natury psychicznej. Idąc zatem w ślady ojca psychoala... psychoanla... chorób z nerw, Zygmunta Frojda, wskazałam na leżankę.

\- Proszę się zatem położyć i powiedzieć co panu dolega.

\- Już się robi.

Gdy pacjent umiejscowił się na nieodłącznym obiekcie stanowiącym wyposażenie każdego gabinetu medycznego (a zwłaszcza takiego zajmującego się psychoala... psychoanla... chorobami z nerw), ja usiadłam obok na zydelku w celu zebrania notatek diagnostycznych, a pacjent otworzył się wewnętrznie.

\- Otóż pani doktór, niedawno miałem okazję spotkać się z mym przeciwnikiem na scenie politycznej. Z braku krzeseł posadzono nas obok siebie i wie pani doktór jak to jest, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać jak ludzie. Od słowa do słowa okazało się, iż mój przeciwnik ma ludzką twarz. Co więcej, jest również intelygentny oraz ma poczucie humoru. I coś mię, pani doktór, ścisło tu w środku gdym patrzył w jego niebieskie oczy. Coś mię tak ścisło i jakaś emocja wewnętrzna we mnie wezbrała. Aż pomyślałem, ze gdyby startował w następnych wyborach prezydenckich, to byłbym oddał na niego głos.

Tu pacjent zrobił pauzę, a na jego twarzy uwidocznił się wyraz cierpienia, przestrachu, tęsknoty oraz pragnienia.

\- Czy podać panu szklankę wody? - Pomna zeszłomiesięcznego szkolenia, pospieszyłam z pytaniem.

\- Tak, poproszę panią doktór o fatygę, gdyż w gębie mi zaschło od uzewnętrzniania się.

Gdy pacjent zaspokoił swe pragnienie, zadałam pytanie, które nasunęło mi się w czasie uzewnętrznienia.

\- Czy może pan pokazać, gdzie dokładnie pana ścisło?

\- O tu. Tu. - Pacjent wskazał na klatkę piersiową.

\- Aha, proszę się zatem teraz uspokoić i odprężyć. Mam bowiem przeczucie, iż jesteśmy blisko rozwiązania problemu.

To mówiąc, zręcznym ruchem zadałam pacjentowi narkozę (*łup*, Yyyhy), po czym przystąpiłam do badania palpacyjnego. Zawodowe przeczucie mię istotnie nie zmyliło. Po uciśnięciu klatki piersiowej pacjenta, dał się słyszeć odgłos problemu (*piii piiii piii wiiiizg* *dup dup*).

Nie tracąc zatem czasu, rozerżłam pacjenta na odcinku klatki celem unaocznienia diagnozy (*ziuuu, rzęchu rzęchu*). W tem momencie ukazał się problem w postaci rozedmiętej ponad wszelką miarę kiszki, czyli w fachowym żargonie, jelito rozpasane, które swym rozedmięciem uciskało organa klatki piersiowej oraz, mówiąc kolokw... kolokwik... ikalnie, dołek.

A jednak - pacjent mimo swego wcześniejszego zaparcia słownego - musiał był spożyć jakiś skisły artykuł, a przecież wiadomo nie od dziś, że rozedmięte jelita mają tendencję do rzucania się na mózg, co może skutkować zmianami światopoglądu, a nawet szaleństwem.

Dźgnięta troską o zdrowie psychiczne pacjenta, niczym rumak ostrogą huzara (by posłużyć się taką patriotyczną metaforą, która byłaby zapewne przypadła pacjentowi do tak zwanego gustu, gdyby pacjent nie był aktualnie powalony narkozą), przywdziałam pospiesznie maskę przeciwgazową z wymiennym wkładem węglowym, będącą na podorędziu w apteczce gabinetu lekarskiego, a następnie dźgnęłam kiszkę, by spuścić z niej powietrze (*dziab, fuch, pyrtu pyrtu pyrtu*). Maska jako środek ostrożności była w wysokim stopniu wskazana, albowiem nigdy nie wiadomo co taki, czy inny pacjent ma w swej kiszce.

Gdy jelito sklęsło (*chlup*), upchnęłam je na właściwe miejsce (*ciamk ciamk*), zdezynfekowałam obszar po rozedmie nadmanganianem potasu (*bul bul bul bul*), po czym zeszyłam pacjenta catgutem.

\- Już po wszystkiem. Proszę powiedzieć, czy dalej występuje u pana stan napięcia emocjonalnego oraz ściśnięcie.

\- Pani doktór zdziałała cuda, gdyż czuję, iż ścisk mię odstąpił. Co więcej, czuję również, iż mój światopogląd wrócił na dawne tory myślowe i w swym przeciwniku politycznym znów widzę diabła wcielonego. Dziękuję pani doktór stukrotnie i rewanżuję się na parapecie.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, zostawiwszy na parapecie plik ulotek wyborczych, medalik ze św. Rydzykiem oraz wodę święconą w ozdobnej butelce po oranżadzie, pomyślałam sobie, iż mimo trudów i wyzwań, jakie stają przed młodą lekarką na rubieży, satysfakcja z uratowania pacjenta od niechybnej zguby, a także od utraty stołka przez odmieniony pogląd, jest tym większa, im wyżej pacjent siedzi. A ten siedział zaiste na tyle wysoko, iż upadek mógłby wywołać trwały szok oraz poczucie strącenia w niebyt, czego przy chwiejnej konstrukcji światopoglądowej pacjenta, należało unikać.

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
